the language of flowers
by slender splendid man of taste
Summary: hydrangea and berrirose. {alternate universe litbel}


**a/n: this is the first chapter of this weird hetalia/fantasy fic i had an idea for. sorta like medieval fantasy crap? i probably won't continue it unless a butt-ton of people ask, though, because it's dumb. uvu i just wanted to submit a fic.**

**i haven't checked out hetalia in like a year so if anything's become different or ooc, that's my excuse.**

**i wrote it a while ago and the tone is just . . . odd, i guess? it seems kinda elementary, but i wrote it like that. i can't get my feelings for this story together coherently.**

**whatever. \o/ enjoy the probably-won't-ever-be-finished story i guess.**

* * *

It starts at the beginning.

They are little now, and there is the ever-growing kingdom ahead of them, but only the Braginskayas will grow to inherit it. Toris will grow to _protect_ it. He has to, for it is a knight's duty.

Natalya and Toris are at the young ages of six and eight (and Ivan and Irina, ten and fourteen) and Toris is the older one. Natalya is small, but she is older than her years, and it makes Toris smile when they spar and she falls and jumps to her feet, lands her small fist on his stomach and he falls, too (Natalya declares herself the winner when that occurs).

Toris loves the little girl with spirit in her eyes and determination in her steps. He knows when he grows to protect a crown child, he wants to be by Natalya's side. He can't protect her when that happens, because Natalya did not need protection.

Natalya likes the boy hidden underneath the smiles, and she likes that smile he sometimes wears when they spar and he holds a wooden sword. It is the one that always reminds her of the cavalry. She knows when she grows to become the crown princess, she wants to fight by Toris. She likes his hidden feistiness under all those kind smiles—not that she minds the kind smiles all too much, but she isn't really used to smiles.

But Natalya loves her big brother. He is strong and handsome and sweet and fidgety. He's restless and such a nice person. She thinks, that when she grows up, she wants to marry the boy with the hard lavender eyes.

/ / /

* * *

/ / /

It is summer.

Ivan braids her hair and Irina picks flowers to make into crowns. Natalya notes that she likes it all, the feel of Ivan's hands in her hair and Irina's voice laughing like the chime of church bells as her big sister walks through the meadow and the picture perfect view of their kingdom from their hill. The sun warms Natalya's dress and fingertips and small creatures gather around the three heirs, just like the fairytales that Natalya gets Irina to read for her. It's nice, it's all nice and Natalya never wants it to end.

Toris hesitantly walks up to them, his little hands and little feet making soft crunches against the grass, and he looks up at Natalya with hope and shining eyes.

"Natasha . . ." he starts, and they're too young for royal honorifics (or they've grown past the need), "May you . . . I-I mean—" At that moment Irina passes the boy, her hands full with three flower crowns. She whispers "excuse me, little one" as she walks past Toris, and seats herself next to her siblings.

Toris fidgets and plays with his tunic as his smile widens then falters then widens until Natalya is the one to speak.

"What is it, Toris?" her voice, at the young age of six, has already become hardened and tough like the King's. "Get on with it." And before Toris can answer, Irina slaps her arm, hissing what is no doubt a scold. When Irina looks away to place a sunflower crown on Ivan's head, Natalya makes a face, but she gives Toris a look that borders on apologetic but is mostly comprised of playfulness and he laughs softly.

"Natasha, will you marry me?" Toris is all smiles, and he's a little nervous, but it is not enough to deter him. Natalya stays quiet for a moment, staring at him. Irina smiles despite herself because it's too cute, young love, but that's just why it's sad and foolish. Ivan makes a face that all ten-year-olds make, his feelings evident on the situation.

"No," she says easily, "I am going to marry Vanya." Despite Natalya's words, Toris' smile does not waver, but Irina's smile falters and Ivan's face drops. Irina opens her mouth, but Toris replies faster than Irina can.

"That's alright, Natasha, I will wait forever!" he laughs, and Irina stares at him like a fish while Natalya narrows her eyes at him.

". . . What do you mean by that? I'm _definitely_ going to marry Vanya!" Natalya growls, and she lunges at him, a bundle of ferociousness and soft fists. Toris yelps as she tackles him to the ground, and she manages to punch his cheek and shoulder before Irina and Ivan separate the small girl from Toris. She's breathing heavily and she still reaches with short arms at him, ranting about his insolence, that _of course I'll marry brother_ _you don't need to wait because we'll be together forever_. Toris gets to his feet, dumbstruck, and Irina turns to him.

"I'm so sorry, Toris . . . ! Are you alright?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed and one hand on Natalya's shoulder. Toris nods dumbly and Irina smiles, "That's wonderful. I'm sorry, but we must go, now. A certain _someone_ had to ruin the da—"

"I did not ruin it, Toris di—"

"Natalya!" Irina's tone becomes hard and strict, and Natalya stares at her. It is a long moment of silence and a deadpanned Natalya, until she looks down and kicks the grass.

"Yes, Irunya."

And the Braginskayas pack up their things and leave Toris in the field. Toris stands in the field for a second, watching them walk away, before turning to face the big oak tree and seating himself down with a goofy smile.

"She is so great. . ." he whispers to himself. "She's so good at defending herself."


End file.
